


Second Chance

by moriya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love someone long enough and hard enough, that love has the potential to become stronger than anything and everything. Including death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

When you love someone long enough and hard enough, that love has the potential to become stronger than anything and everything. Including death.

Derek always thought that this kind of thinking is bullshit that people tell themselves to make them feel better with life and encourage themselves that somewhere there is someone who is perfect for them. I mean, nothing can overcome something as final as death. Derek should know, he lost everyone he loved and nothing he would do will change it. 

Some people would call Derek a cynic, but the truth is he is only being realistic.

At least, he believed all of that, until the day he met Stiles. 

That sarcastic, annoying and stupidly endearing boy turned his world upside down. 

The day he met Stiles could easily be called the best and worst day of his life.

The best, because it was the day he finally realized that life don't have to be something he simply endures, one day at a time. He can grasp the good moments, the happy ones and clung to them while he tries to move on from all the bad ones. He could actually spend his life with someone he loves, someone who completes him in ways he can't even begin to comprehend. Someone who not only he wants, but he also needs, has grown to depend upon, like one depends on breathing. 

The worst, because Derek knows how easily that someone, that ray of light in his dark life, can be taken away from him and that frightens him most of all.

Except, Derek doesn't cower away from that fear as he does from everything else. He embraces it. His mind tells him to cut his losses, to get away from Stiles and the promises he gives him for a better life. Its best not to try and be happy, he already knows what happens when he tries that, how bad things can get. 

But for once in his life since Kate, Derek ignores his mind and listens to his heart that tells him that Stiles is his mate, Stiles can change his life in unimaginable ways.

And as it turned out, Derek chose well. Stiles made him happy. So happy that sometimes he feared he heart was going to burst out of his chest because of how much he loves Stiles. He had no idea that he could love someone so fiercely. 

Loving Stiles was the best thing Derek had the privilege of doing. 

Of course they got into a rocky start (what, with Derek's winning personality) but Stiles… He was so surprisingly patient in uncovering the real Derek layer by layer. And what is even more surprising is that Stiles wasn't repulsed by what he found as Derek feared. He loved everything he found out about Derek, the good parts and especially the bad. 

To love someone, it's a blessing. But to have the other person to love you back, that is a miracle.

And though Derek fought his feeling to Stiles with everything he had at the beginning, he soon came to learn that loving Stiles is not his choice to make. Stiles is the kind of person that had this radiant personality everyone are drawn to, whether they like it or not and sooner or later, you're going to fall for him. It's inventible.

Sure, he was sarcastic and one of the biggest assholes in the world. Yes, he had one of the unhealthiest relationships based upon co-dependence with his 'brother from a different mother' best friend, Scott, Derek has ever seen. And yes, he was so annoying with his obsession to what his father eats and what he does. 

Stiles was all those things and worse but he was also loyal to a fault, attentive, always had a plan up his sleeve to save the day. He loved his father so much he took it upon himself to fight any chance of him perishing due to a heart attack. 

One can say many things about Stiles Stilinski, but when he loves someone, he loves with everything he has got. He takes care of his own and he would die fighting for his loved ones. Because that is who Stiles is. He goes all the way in or not at all, there is no in between.

Stiles was ridiculous. And Derek.. Derek loved him just the way he was. He wouldn't trade it, any of it, for the world.

Come to think about it, when trying to describe his feelings to Stiles, 'love' seems too small a word compared to the magnitude of Derek's feelings.

There is no word in any language that could do any justice with how much Derek loves Stiles. He would do anything for him.

Knowing all of that, one won't be so surprised to find to what length Derek was willing to get in order to keep Stiles alive. Because when you love someone long enough and hard enough, that love has the potential to become stronger than anything and everything. Including death. 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

People were getting killed in Beacon Hills. Again.

People were found dead inside a circle with a pentagon drawn on their chest. They were choked to death but there was no sign that of strangulation. It seemed like they just stopped breathing. 

It took some time for the pack to figure out the cause behind the attacks.

After many hours of research, Deaton, Stiles and Lydia figured out that this particular way of killing was meant to take the life force of the victims and transfer it to someone else. But that someone couldn't be the one performing the spell. This left them with at least two new enemies to deal with. 

It was only another normal day in Beacon Hills, unfortunately for Derek and his pack.

It was early in the morning, the sun was only beginning to set. Derek was awake all night, watching Stiles. 

Stiles stayed the night, he told his father he's gonna play video games at Scott's and crash there for the night. 

The nights when Stiles stayed and they had all the time in the world, were Derek's favorite nights. He loved watching Stiles asleep.

Stiles was beautiful when he was awake (though Derek would never call him beautiful to his own ears ever again for Stiles would probably pout and say that "Men aren't beautiful, Derek!") but he was downright breathtaking while asleep. He looked so relaxed and careless while asleep. Derek's dream was that one day things would be calm enough at Beacon Hills that danger won't lurk in every corner. When that day comes, Stiles could finally look like that while awake and nothing would make Derek happier.

Derek knew he was staring. He knew Stiles would blush if he caught him looking at him while sleeping (again). But he couldn't help it. Stiles staying the night was so rare that Derek didn't want a second of it would go to waste. He couldn't help a smile from appearing on his face when he thought of Stiles catching him and accusing him of being just like that creepy vampire from twilight, whose name Derek pretended not to know. He was an alpha werewolf with a pack, he shouldn't know those things. Plus, if Stiles knew that he ever watched those damned movies he would tease him to death.

Derek took one more look at Stiles' sleeping form before sighing, kissing Stiles' forhead and getting up. He had to go and make sure that the pack didn't destroy the house while he slept. They were horrible that way but they were his pack.

Derek missed it. He owed Stiles so much. Not only did he resurrect the old Derek, the one that doesn't fear he'd die if he lets himself indulge in a little happiness, but he also gave Derek a pack. Derek would never have managed to build a functioning pack without his mate. He wouldn't want to.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Derek checked up on everyone in the pack and thankfully everything was alright. 

Deaton put a tracking spell on the witch, now it was only a matter of time till they find her.

Isaac, Scott, Boyd and Erica were training. They all improved a lot with their control over the wolf and it showed in their fighting. Oh, Scott still kicked their asses, but now he had to actually try to do it.

Allison was practicing with her bow and arrow. Derek smiled as he greeted her with good morning when she replied in kind. He was a little skeptic at first but joining her to the pack was a good call. Stiles was right about it. Once she accepted that he bit her mother only to save Scott and that her mother made her own choice to take her life, things got much better between them. It took a while before they started to actually like each other, but saving each other's lives repeatedly tends to form a bond eventually between both parties.

Lydia was reading one of Deaton's spell books in Latin. Derek shook his head, that girl was so smart that Derek took a moment to picture how bad things would be if she wasn't in his side. He shuddered from the mere thought. Lydia was from the kind of girls people tend to judge way too fast as only a pretty face with no brains. Derek pities the people who would make that kind of error in judgment against her in the battlefield. Those would be the ones who would die fairly quickly.

Peter was just lazing on the sofa, going through a magazine. Derek still wasn't sure of how to act around him. It was too weird, too painful to dwell about his feelings towards his uncle for too long so he went to the kitchen.

As Derek took a glass of water, Stiles came down the stairs, rubbing his hair in the most adorable way. "Morning, sleepyhead" Derek said right before giving him a lingering kiss that started slow but deepened as Stiles smiled into the kiss.

"Will you get a room?" Peter whined in mock annoyance. 

Derek broke away from the kiss for only long enough to give a short "No" before resuming to his assault of Stiles' mouth. 

After long moments of that Stiles laughed and pulled away from the kiss, keeping his arms circling Derek's waist, "As much as I enjoy it, we do have a psycho witch to stop."

Derek sighed, "Yeah." He couldn't bring himself to pull away from Stiles. He was still in awe by the fact that Stiles was his to touch whenever he wants. It felt incredible.

"Though we do have some time until Deaton's tracking spell finds her, so I guess it's not so bad if we keep going for a little while." Stiles relented.

Derek gave a wide grin as he went to kiss Stiles again but was stopped by Deaton, "I am sorry to interrupt but it's time for our training, Stiles."

Derek made a face. He looked forward to his uninterrupted make out time with Stiles.

Stiles made his apologetic face, the one that says 'sorry I am not sorry'. Of course. The ass loved those lessons where Deaton trained him to be the next emissary. Made him feel like the very next Harry Potter (his words, not Derek's). 

"I'll make it up to you, I swear." Stiles said hurriedly, gave Derek a quick peck on the lips and then he rushed after Deaton. 

Derek couldn't help a happy smile from taking over his face. He couldn't believe he was so lucky and he ignored the voice in his head that warned him that he is never happy for long. 

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

After a few more hours of Derek training his betas, Deaton's tracking spell did it work and they found the witch.

Derek rolled his eyes. She was in an abandoned warehouse downtown. Figures. 

They began to forge a plan. Allison is gonna be outside the warehouse, looking for the best angle to shoot the witch in case push comes to shove. 

Derek and the betas would come from the various entrances so the witch is surrounded. 

Stiles, Deaton and Lydia would get in right after, in case there is any need in magic involved. Derek insists they use their magic only ion emergencies since it weakens them. 

Derek frowned. They have the element of surprise. Hopefully, that and their various skills would be enough. Or so he kept telling himself. He couldn't help the fear that clung to him. He had so much to lose.

Stiles must have sensed his concern, for he reached out and took his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

Derek looked at him intently. God, he loved him so much. No harm would come to him. Not while Derek is alive. He gave a small smile in return.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Once the fight started, it all went very bad very fast.

They were more than two. Derek didn't have time to count, but there were at least approximately seven. If not more.

He roared as he launched at the witch who was in the midst of another human sacrifice.

It was a close call, but he managed to stop her from choking him in the very last second. He allowed himself a brief moment of satisfaction, since that the sacrifice wouldn't take hold even if the witch does manage to kill the human, thanks to his interruption.

The witch snarled and chanted a few words in Latin before Derek felt like his eternal organs were collapsing. It hurt like hell, but it'll heal.

The pack was too busy with their opponents to help him.

Scott was thrown to the ground by an invincible force, to which he gave a heartfelt whine.

Erica was held in a force field by another witch. 

Boyd and Isaac were held back by an force field, snarling and fighting to break free.

Allison's arrows failed to get through the witches' protective shields they must have cast before on themselves. Frustrated, she threw her bow and arrows and did manage to surprise the witches for a moment by her angry fighting but was soon slammed to the ground next to Scott.

Peter was actually doing pretty well. He was spitting blood but it seemed like he found a way to minimize the effect of the spells of the witches against him. But it still wasn't good enough and he was bested eventually as well.

Derek growled loudly, their only chance now was Deaton, Stiles and Lydia. The witches' magic was too powerful. 

As they got in and witnessed that the pack was defeated, they moved quickly.

Deaton started putting a deflecting spell against the witches, so it would be a fair fight, with no magic. 

Lydia did a spell that would help to accelerate the healing process of the pack.

Stiles took care of every witch that tried to stop Deaton or Lydia by launching paralyzing spells at them.

Eventually, the pack managed to fight back and it seems like they got the apprehended at last as more and more witches were vanquished one by one. 

At the end, it came to only one more witch and what appeared to be her human lover, according to their mingling scents in the unmistakable way that only lovers' scents can mingle and entwine in each other.

Once she saw that her fellow witches psycho friends are dead, she seemed to deflect and rushed to her lover's side. "Jack? Jack, please wake up!" She shook him over and over again, begging him to breathe, "Please don't leave me." She asked in a small voice. As he took his last breath, she started sobbing.

Derek looked silently, he pitied her. She did kill many people, but in the dark part of him that would do anything to keep Stiles alive, he sympathized with her. She did it to save the man she loves. From all the reasons in the world to kill people, it wasn't the worst one.

The pack seemed to agree, as no one moved, everyone waiting to see what her next move is. Whether she still has to be stopped or whether she is going to surrender herself.

After sobbing for what seemed like a lifetime but in reality was only minutes, the witch laid down her lover's body gently, lovingly, and then she focused her attention on Derek. "You! You killed him! Because of you I couldn't complete the sacrifice and now Jack is dead." Her voice broke at the end.

The pack watched what unfolded, ready to intervene if necessary. 

"You were about to kill a man. You left me no choice." Derek said in a voice devoid of any emotion, there was no need to let her know that even if he doesn't agree, he understands her motives. 

Stiles got closer to Derek's side. He didn't like the way the witch was looking at Derek. She was clearly in the rage phase of mourning and Stiles would be damned before letting hr take it out on Derek.

Derek's features relax with the reassurance of Stiles' presence and the pack also relaxed its posture in a considerable amount. Though they were all still ready for anything the witch may try.

The witch noticed the exchanges and smiled a cold and dead smile that made Derek be on edge. He didn't like it. At all.

"You killed the man I love. Seems but appropriate that I repay the favor." Before anyone could react she casted a spell that made everyone freeze in their places. 

Derek felt his chest tighten. The threat was obvious; she wasn't going to lay a finger on him, but Stiles… Oh god, she was going to hurt Stiles!

The pack tried to resist to the spell, but the witch's magic was too powerful. They were helpless.

Stiles struggled at first, but he too soon realized it's a lost cause. He looked at Derek and tried to make him see by the look in his eyes that it's not his fault. None of that. He hoped Derek could see how much he loves him.

Derek felt it through their bond. As mates he could do such a thing, but even as the thought occurred to him, tears slipped down his face. He didn’t have a chance to even tell Stiles about the bond. Regret and sorrow flooded all of his senses. He felt lightheaded.

The pack kept struggling with the witch's spell, but it was for nothing.

Scott cursed himself. He couldn't let Stiles die just like that. It couldn't happen. He had to do something but he was too weak. If something happens to Stiles he would never forgive himself for not stopping it because he knows that if things were reversed, Stiles would have found a way to save him. Stiles always found a way. 

Erica mentally snarled. It couldn't be that her batman is going to die. That wasn't ever an option. How is the pack supposed to move on without its heart and soul? The witch might as well kill them all and be done with it.

Boyd didn't know what to do. All of his attempts at defying to the spell failed. No one else managed to break free as well. Dread filled him as he realized that this is it. Stiles is going to die. That quirky, annoying, funny boy that always had a kind word and a warm smile for him is going to die. 

Isaac would have whined if he could. Stiles and he had a tricky start to their relationship, but they eventually became really good friends. In the nights when he couldn't fall asleep because his nightmares about his father were so bad he was frightened to be alone, it was Stiles' bed he crawled into, and not once did Stiles complain for it, verbally or mentally. 

Stiles couldn't die. Isaac needed him. 

Allison kept trying to fight the spell but like the rest of the pack, it was pointless. She swore to herself that the minute she's free from the spell that psycho is gonna die. Slowly. Painfully. If she lays a hand on Stiles she would regret it. 

Lydia couldn’t stop the tears that started fallings freely. The thought of a world without Stiles, the boy that used to worship the very ground she walked on, seemed unbearable. She never fell in love with him, but she did love him. With all her heart. He and the pack were the only ones who saw the real her, the only ones she allowed to see the true Lydia Martin, and they still loved her, not in spite of who she is, but because of who she is. Stiles was her best friend, one of the few who got her, without him, she'll be lost.

Peter cursed the witch, the world, god himself, for the tragic turn of events. He truly did change. He did mean things in the past, killed and maimed innocent people for misguided revenge as the witch was about to do, but when he resurrected he did change. The pack helped him to be as close as he possibly can to the man he used to be before the fire. A lot of that was thanks to Stiles who he knew had a big part in convincing Derek to join Peter to the pack, claiming that everyone deserve a second chance. Peter owed him so much. And Derek, what would become of Derek without Stiles? Stiles was the only one who made him happy. He was his mate. Werewolves do mate for life, and they live for a long time. Derek won't be able to keep going without his mate. Peter ached for his nephew. He knew how hollow it feels to live without your mate after losing his own in the fire, it was the main reason behind him losing control to his wolf and killing Laura, among other people. 

Deaton used every inch of his magic to neutralize the witch, but her magic combined with all that bottled rage was too powerful. His magic wasn't enough, he thought regretfully.

Stiles closed his eyes, ready to face his fate. He swallowed as he prayed to whatever god that listens that the rest of the pack could make it out alive.

Derek was overwhelmed with the feelings he was sensing from the pack, from Stiles and from himself. All of that combined was threatening to shut him down. It was too much. He wished he would feel anger from Stiles. He wished Stiles would regret for ever falling for him, because his acceptance and love drove him to insanity. He couldn't lose his mate.

The witch watched as the pack crumbled in front of her very eyes. It appears she chose the right person to kill; his loss would be the worst punishment for each and every one of them for killing her beloved Jack. Especially the alpha. She smiled. "I hope you know, alpha, that his blood is on your hands." Was all she said before snapping Stiles' neck with a cruel laugh.

Derek closed his eyes. He would never forget the sound of Stiles' neck snapping. Never forget the sight of his body falling to the ground. And it's all because of him. Stupid. He was so stupid for thinking he could ever be happy. Stupid.

The pack went insane once Stiles' lifeless body touched the ground. It was like all strength abandoned their body. Like all that was left of them is a shell of the people they once were.

Congratulating herself for a job well done, the witch undid the spell. She had to die, so they could never reverse what she did. It would be easy; the pack was so anguished that they'll never think twice before killing her. Now that she punished Jack's killers she wished most of all to reunite with him at last. Without him, life bears no meaning.

Once freed, Derek fell to Stiles' side. He held onto his body desperately, willing him to live. Praying that this is some twisted nightmare he is going to wake up from, next to his mate.

Allison and Boyd caught the witch and restrained her, waiting for their alpha to execute his revenge. 

Scott kneeled next to Stiles' body, sobbing into Isaac's comforting body. Isaac himself was barely held together. It all looked so surreal. He felt so tired.

Erica watched Stiles' body from where she stood; she felt rage in an intensity she never felt before. "You bitch!" She yelled at the witch while beating her up over and over again, "I am gonna kill you!"

Deaton felt deep remorse for Stiles. So young to die, such a waste. He shook his head, feeling nothing but regret and pain.

Even though Peter knew it was coming, that Stiles is going to die, it still caught him by surprise. There was a nagging suspicion though, along with his mourning of the boy. Something wasn't right. Why would the witch free them? She got what she wanted; she could flee and live her life away from them and their vengeance. Why do it?

Derek was blind with rage, sorrow and pure, agonizing pain for his loss. He went for the witch, intending to claim her life as he was suddenly stopped. He growled at his uncle. How dare he stop him from claiming his revenge? She was going to die. There was no way that the one that killed his Stiles would be allowed to take another breath.  
Derek couldn't hear what Peter was saying, since he was consumed with his need to do something, to kill her. But once his words sank in he halted.

"…We can still save him!" Peter cried desperately.

"W..What?" Derek asked roughly, he could barely talk but he put all of his efforts into it. Did Peter say that Stiles can be saved? How? Derek would do anything Peter asked if he just saves Stiles. 

The rest of the pack also strained themselves to listen, what was Peter talking about?

"Don't you see she practically committed suicide by freeing us? She killed him to take revenge on us! And now she wants to die because there is some way to reverse it. There has to be or else she would run away!" Peter explained the best he could, still pretty shaken up himself.

Deaton couldn't believe what a fool he was, "He is right." 

Derek pointed his attention at Deaton and grunted at him to continue.

"There are rumors I heard, that once you kill someone with dark magic, it can be reversed. If you perform the opposite spell, you could trade their lives. Stiles would live, the witch would die." How was he so stupid that he didn't think about it himself?

"I can write a counter spell." Lydia jumped in.

"I'll go bring all the needed ingredients." Deaton said before rushing to his clinic.

The pack took a relieved breath. Stiles could be saved. There was a plan now, and he can come back. It seemed too good to be true.

Derek didn't know how he felt. He felt hope rising up inside of him but he didn't dare to lung into it. He wanted for the plan to work. He desperately wanted it. But he was so afraid that it won't.

The witch did everything in her power as to not let the pack know that it all goes accordingly to her plan. If they killed her, they would have gotten Stiles back, no strings attached. But they were going to use dark magic in order to revive him, and there will be a price to it. She almost wished she could be there to witness the destruction. Almost.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Everything hurt. It was like every single fiber in his body was burning up, and it hurt so much.

He couldn't figure out what happened or where is he. He heard chanting. It sounded like.. Lydia?

Was she practicing without him again? He's gonna kill her.

"Guys, I hear a heartbeat!" He dimly heard Scott's excited voice.

He wanted to keep sleeping, but he knew he has to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and that is when everything came back to him. The witch. The spell. He died. How is it possible that he is still alive? That he has a heartbeat? It can't be.

The moment he went to get up, he felt a horrible nausea taking over him. It only took a moment before he was crushed by a train.. No wait, that was another person, it felt muscular and smelled like wood and it was musky… Derek? "Derek?" He called.

Derek nuzzled his neck, "I am here." He mumbled, "I am not going anywhere." he promised.

Stiles smiled, feeling contented. A feeling that only intensified as he was jumped by the rest of the pack and was soon at the bottom of the world's biggest puppy pile. He thought he would never get to have it again and having it now made him feel so relieved. He was alive.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Derek felt so happy. Stiles was alive. His mate is alive and breathing and he is not dead. 

Oh god. Stiles is okay! He couldn't believe it. He just kept saying it over and over in his head. Stiles is fine. He lives.

He couldn't help but tighten his embrace. He was intoxicated with that sweet smell, that heartbeat that was pure music to his ears. Stiles is alive.

The pack was so unbelievingly relieved. Stiles is alive. The witch failed. 

Scott felt his face hurting from his constant huge smile. He didn't lose Stiles. His best friend is safe.

Allison put her arms around Scott, relieved beyond all belief that stiles' alright. She had no idea what they'd do without him. Especially Derek and Scott.

Lydia couldn't help the tears of happiness from sliding down her face. Stiles' fine. Thank god.

Boyd and Erica hugged each other, sharing their huge relief and happiness.

Isaac felt so grateful that things turned out the way they did. He didn't want to think about the pack without Stiles in it. It wouldn't be the same.

Deaton smiled to himself, they did well. Stiles was saved.

Peter felt so good with himself, glad that his theory was right. As Stiles said, everyone deserves a second chance.

"Let's go home, okay guys?" Stiles asked softly from underneath Derek that was still plastered to his side.

Derek patted his cheek, smiling, "Okay."

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Once back home, Stiles crashed on the sofa, which led to Derek landing above him since he didn't let him go even once since he.. came back, so to speak.

Stiles found that he didn't mind. Not at all. He craved the comfort that Derek's body and the rest of the pack's presence offered.

"I love you." Derek suddenly blurted against his heart, where his heart lay.

Stiles felt himself blushing, "I love you too." As he heard Scott snickering in the background, he cleared his throat that was suddenly very dry, "All of you."

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

It took a lot of convincing but once in as nightfall, Stiles managed to convince Derek to let him go to his house so his dad won't suspect anything.

If to put it mildly, Derek was reluctant. So much happened so fast. Losing Stiles, getting him back. He needed the reassurance of his mate's presence but he understood so after a puppy pile that lasted a few good hours that helped everyone in the pack to reassure themselves that Stiles really is alive and safe, they escorted Stiles back to his dad. No way in hell was he going alone.

"Dad? I am home!" Stiles cried out as he got inside. Now that he had some space for damage control, he felt the toll of the day's events. He was so tired and his head was killing him. He really needed some aspirin.

"Hi son. Late night at Scott's?" His dad questioned.

Stiles grimaced, he hated lying to his dad but for some reason he didn't think that him saying, 'No, I was just fighting a witch along with my werewolf pack using my magic, 'cause supernatural is a thing. That actually exists. Oh and I am in love and mated to an alpha werewolf whose a few years older than me. And I died. But I came back so it's okay I guess. How was your day?' Yeah, that is not gonna work. "Yeah. You know what a sore loser he is Kept insisting he can kick my ass. But he also kept getting his ass kicked" Stiles said with a nervous laugh, hoping his dad won't notice what a wreck he is.

"Language, son." He scolded and turned to the kitchen, "But good job on kicking his ass. That is my boy."

Stiles gave a small laugh and followed his dad to the kitchen. And that is when he saw it… "Curly fries? Really, dad? You know how bad that is t your heart!" Stiles scolded him as if he was the father and his dad the annoying little kid that doesn't do as his parents say.

"You eat it all the time!" The sheriff whined.

"Yeah, well, I am a teenager, I am allowed. You on the other hand," He took the box of curly fries and as much as it pained him he tossed it to the trash, "are not."

The sheriff sighed. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Stiles gave a mischievous grin, "'cause I am you son. It runs in the family."

His dad shook his head, "It's not too late for me to start discipline you with a good beating so watch out."

Stiles full body laughed, "Yeah right." He went to see what to make for dinner, "You're gonna eat healthy even if it kills me."

The sheriff smiled good naturally as he went to the living room to go through some case files.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

After eating spicy pasta for dinner, Stiles' headaches became worst. It got to a point where he could barely think without it being too loud. 

He searched for some aspirin but soon learned that they ran out. He left his dad a note that he went to but some aspirin in case he wakes up and left.

By the time he got to the pharmacy his head was ready to explode with pain. It was pure agony.

"Hey kid,are you alright?" The pharmacist inquired worriedly as he saw Stiles.

Stiles couldn't make a sound and before he realized what is going on, he collapsed on the floor.

The pharmacist (Sean, his nametag read) rushed to his aid. "There." He supported Stiles' weight.

Stiles felt something weird as he touched him, some kind of an electrocuting shock. It appeared that Sean felt it as well but before he had the chance to figure it out he felt the shock again, except this time it was more intense, and it improved Stiles' feeling a great deal. The headache was gone and it didn't feel like every single muscle in his body ached.

"Thanks for the help dude…" He froze as he saw Sean on the floor, pale and unmoving. "Dude?" He called, starting to get into panic. 

He came closer and reached his shaking hand to Sean's neck, looking for pulse and he started breathing heavily as he found none.

"Oh my god." He was dead. How? What the hell?

"Okay, breath." He wasn't sure whether he was talking to himself or to Sean. "Breath."

After a long while of trying to regulate his breathing, Stiles took his phone and dialed to Derek, not knowing what else to do.

"Hi!" Derek answered with a bright voice. He was so happy that Stiles couldn't help but sob into the phone. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Stiles?" Derek sounded worried. Shit, Stiles didn't want to put that panic in his tone.

"I.. He is dead. I felt bad and then he… And now he is dead." Stiles managed to get out in between sobs.

Stiles heard Derek taking a deep breath over the phone, "Where are you?"

Stiles barely managed the choked out, "Pharmacy." Which Derek probably only heard thanks to his werewolf hearing.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Derek ran as far as possible in his human form to Stiles. He sounded so bad over the phone, he prayed to god he would manage to keep it together till he makes it to him.

As soon as he got into the pharmacy he saw the body and next to it was Stiles, huddled on the floor. He looked so scared it broke Derek's heart.

"Stiles." He called and was about to hug him but Stiles turned away from his touch as if it was poisonous.

"Get away from me!" He cried out, panicking.

It hurt. Hearing his mate refusing something as simple as his touch was so painful his heart ached. But now wasn't the time to it. Stiles needed him. And if he needed some space too, that Derek would give it to him. He would give anything to Stiles. Even if it pains him so much.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Derek implored gently.

Stiles raised his head from his lap and looks at Derek. His eyes were red rimmed from all the crying. "I… I killed him." He seemed so shocked at the revelation. "I killed him."

Derek shook his head. "No, Stiles. Look at me." As Stiles shook his head, Derek pu some of his authority as Stiles' alpha into his tone, "Look at me."

Slowly, Stiles complied and looked at Derek. 

"You couldn't kill him." As Stiles was about to argue, he elaborated, "You'd never hurt anyone innocent. I know you Stiles. It's impossible."

Stiles swallowed, "I felt like shit." He seemed abashed, "I only wanted aspirin, I swear. I didn't mean to." He slammed his head against the wall over and over, "I didn't mean to kill him. It just happened."

"No, Stiles. That can't be." He said patiently. Seeing Stiles like that was so painful. And the worst of all was that there didn't seem to be something he could do to help.

"But it did happen!" Stiles yelled hysterically, getting up. "What if next time I hurt someone from the pack? My dad? What if I kill you?!"

Derek shook his head vehemently, "Can you hear yourself? Do you really think you would hurt someone from the pack? Or your father? That you would kill me? That is not you Stiles. I do know you and you'd die before you do any of that!"

"Not willingly…" Stiles whispered, "I wouldn't do it willingly, but I also didn't mean to hurt him and now he is dead. I won't let myself hurt any of you. You're right, I'll die first!" And then he ran to his jeep, he had to clear his head, to figure out what to do.

As he went to jump start the car, Derek came into the passenger side. "We are going to Deaton."

Stiles frowned, "What?"

Derek looked determined as he explained, "If there is something wrong with you, he'll know what to do."

Stiles nodded. Right, Deaton. He'd know. How did he not think about it himself? He was so tired.

"It's going to be alright, Stiles. I promise." Derek whispered.

Stiles looked at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

"You felt an electrifying shock when you touched him and it kept going until he died?" Deaton asked. Stiles nodded. "Are you sure?"

Stiles was getting frustrated, "Yes, I am sure. I would never forget it." He sounded defeated to Derek's ears and it killed him. He wished he could hug him to show him that he's not alone but he knew that his touch won't be welcomed at the moment.

"What is it?" Derek asked, starting to lose his patience. He wanted to know what is wrong so he could fix it and just be with Stiles for a while, without having to worry about anything.

Deaton made a concerned face, "What Stiles describes sounds like a life force transfer to me. It seems like he needs one every time he feels the symptoms he described, or else he.."

"Dies?" Derek choked on the word. Not this again. He only got Stiles back. He can't lose him again. It's not fair.

Deaton nodded grimly, "I am sorry, Stiles."

Stiles couldn't believe it, why was this always happening to him? "Is there something we can do to stop it?"

Deaton shook his head, "I wish there was. If you won't feed on other people's life force you will die. Permanently, this time."

"But people die when I do that! I can't kill people!" Stiles implored, "There has to be something you can do."

Derek looked at Deaton hopefully, "There isn't."

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Stiles and Derek went to Derek's house. Stiles wasn't sure this is really happening. Too many bad things were happening for it to be real life. He pinched himself. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Derek asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Stiles said with a weak smile. 

"So I was thinking," Derek started, sounding desperate, "Maybe we can track down bad people. People who don't deserve to keep living, you know it's not that hard here in Beacon Hills and every time you need to feed you could take it away from them. We could save you and make the world into a better place."

Stiles shook his head sadly. If only he could do that. He wanted to live. He wanted to live so bad. But not like this. "Remember our talk about Peter? When he first came back?"

"Yes." Derek said, sounding defeated.

"Everyone deserves a second chance at life. How can I rob it from someone who might change in the future? If Peter made it, anyone can make it." Stiles sounded so tired.

Derek felt himself starting to cry, "I can't lose you. I will lose my mind without you. I need you. Please, Stiles, think about it. Your life is worth so much more than some rapist's or a killer's."

Stiles took a chance and grabbed Derek's hand, thinking that he won't hurt him with his touch as long as he doesn't suffer from the symptoms. He was right, thankfully. "My life is not worth anymore than anyone else's life. I need you to promise me something, okay? Think of it as my last wish."

Now that Stiles gave him permission to touch, Derek couldn't help but hug him tightly, wanting to remember every moment, every touch, for as long as it lasts. "You can ask me anything. I'd do anything for you, Stiles. I love you so much."

Stiles cupped his cheeks in his hands and caressed Derek lovingly, "I want you to promise me that once I am gone you would move on. Take care of the pack, and most of all, take care of yourself. Be happy. Please promise me you'd do that."

Derek swallowed hard, "If that is what you want, the fine. I'd do all of it but there is one thing I can't promise you." He gave Stiles a bitter smile, "I could never be happy without you. Not really." 

Stiles smiled, "But you would try, right?"

Derek nodded, "I would do anything for you. If you ask me I'd go and hunt someone for you to feed from. That is how much I love you, Stiles. I would burn the world if it means I could have one more second with you."

Stiles bit his lips. The offer was so tempting, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. If they do that, they would be no better than the witch they hunted down. "I only ask that you try and be happy."

Derek nodded, "Then I will."

They stayed on the sofa the whole night, neither of them sleeping, only watching each other, committing every moment to memory.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Stiles thought a lot about the best way to say goodbye to his father and decided that a letter would be best.

Dear dad,

God I feel so stupid writing it, I should have just texted you but like I know you, you'd probably accidently end up deleting the message so we better stick up to what you know best. A letter it is, then.

I want you to know something very important, that I don't tell you enough.

I love you. You are the best father I could have asked for.

When we lost mom, everything changed. We became a family of two.

I am sure you were so scared of it. Raising me all by yourself. It's hard enough raising any kid on your own, but me? That must have been hell.

Yet, you never, not even once complained about it. You always seemed happy with everything I did. You never demanded anything from me. You were the best father I could have hoped for. Please know that and believe that I am telling this to you sincerely.

There is something else I need to tell you. Something I never told you. 

I forgive you. I know that it always bothered you that I didn't talk about your drinking problem after mom died. I don't blame you. Hell, if I was in a legal age to drink, I would have joined you.

Losing someone is hard. It's the hardest thing that can happen to you and its worst for the ones who love you. 

Please forgive me for putting you through it again. If I could stop it and still make you proud of me, I would have. 

There is one last thing I want to tell you. I might have died young, but I lived life to its fullest. I made friends from the kind that last forever. They are amazing people and I love each and every one of them. I fell in love. With a man. (Told you I might be gay! That should teach you the lesson for not believing me.) He is amazing. The best person I could have wished for to have as a loved one. And the best part? He loves me back! 

Remember when you told me about mom? About how you knew that she was the one? I feel the same for him. If he decided to ever reveal to you who he is, please don't arrest him. That would make me pout quite a lot from the sky.

I have one thing I want to ask from you. Don't let my death drag you down. Live your life, find a woman, (or a man. Hi, no judgment here daddy-oh) have another son maybe. (You're not that old so who knows? You can give me a baby brother or sister! Just please don't give him/her such a horrible name, okay? Have some mercy on the poor soul.)  
I love you, dad. I love you so much. Remember that.

 

Your dearest (and only) son, 

Genim, "Stiles," Stilinski.

 

Stiles gave the letter to Derek, with instructions to read it before giving it to his father when it's time.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Derek summoned a pack meeting early the next morning. The pack was anxious about it. Usually when there was such a hurried pack meeting, something bad happened.

They had no idea how right they were.

Upon coming, they all greeted Stiles with more warmth than the usual, relieved that he is still with them.

Derek envied them for their ignorant bliss. Knowing that he is going to lose Stiles again hurt him so much. He wanted to crawl with Stiles to bed, until they both stop breathing. He wished Stiles would let him leave this world along with him, but that wasn't what Stiles wanted and he was going to respect it.

"Is everything alright?" Isaac asked once he couldn't handle the tension anymore.

Derek was about to talk and explain when Stiles cut him, "Is it okay if I tell them?"

Derek nodded grimly and in attempt to lift the atmosphere, Erica joked, "Don't tell me you're gonna get married! Did you knock him up, Derek?"

Derek couldn't help his face from scrunching in sorrow and regret for all that could have been. 

"Derek?" Peter asked, "What is it?" He knew that for his nephew to react this way, it had to be about Stiles. And it was something bad. But what? Stiles was safe, alive. He didn't get it.

"Leave him alone," Stiles asked, "There is something I need to tell you."

Stiles took a deep breath and started talking with no stops; he wanted to get it all out of his chest already. "When you guys resurrected me, something happened. To me. 

Something happened to me. Apparently, in order for me to survive, I have to feed off of people's life force, and if I do, I kill those people. That is why I decided I won't do that. I accidently fed already and I have no idea when would be the next time, but I won't feed. I hope you could respect that. And I want you to know how much I love you. Every single one of you.

You, Scott, who I love since I can remember myself. I love you so much and I hope I was half the friend you were for me. You were always there for me when I needed you. When my mother died I felt so lost, I had no one to go to, my dad was a mess, and you were just a kid, like me, but that didn't matter. You were there for me, every time I cried, every time I had a rage fit, you were there. You are the one who is always there and I love you for it.

Isaac, I tried to hate you so bad for stealing my best friend away from me. But you know what I realized, eventually? I wasn't losing Scott, I was earning you. You are one of the best people I know and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise. What your father did to you was wrong and you didn't deserve it. No one deserves it.

Erica, My cat woman. You're like the little sister I never knew I wanted. Please, try to control your temper better when I am gone. It would cause your demise one day. Mark my words.

Boyd, you were one of the biggest surprises in my life. Never, in my life, did I imagine that underneath the appearance of that calm and quiet boy, there is you. Someone so strong and powerful and loyal. And you're also smart. If I wasn't so in love with Derek I would totally fall for you. The woman who is gonna have you one day is so lucky.

Lydia. Oh god, Lydia. I've spent years cunning a way to make you fall for me. Never, did I imagine to myself that we are gonna end up as best friends. That you'd be even better than my dream girl. You surpassed every single one of my fantasies. I truly do love you.

Deaton, thank you for being such a devoted and patient of a teacher. I know what a pain in the ass I can be; it must have been so hard. Thank you for everything. You helped me to become the person I am today, and for that I owe you everything.

Peter. Oh, Peter. If a few years ago someone would have told me I will end up loving and admiring you so much, I would have laughed in their face and offer them to go to a shrink.  
But you know what? The joke is on me, because when we gave you a second chance you showed us that no matter how bad our actions in the past were, they don't have to dictate our future. You truly redeemed yourself. 

Alison, I admire and respect you so much for who you are. You are noble, forgiving and kind. I have no idea how you can be that person even after everything that happened to you. I don't know if I could have been like that. Thank you for making Scott so happy. Thank you for filling holes in the pack that without you, we would never know were missing.

And Derek, I love you most of all. You saved me. I had everything of importance in my life, except for one thing. It was something I had no idea I was missing. You gave me a pack. You gave me a reason to live. You gave me yourself. I would never understand what is it that you saw in me that made you do all of that for me. But I am so thankful you saw it. I love you so much and I know that our love is stronger than death. I know it. And when you come to the afterlife, in many more years, I hope, I would be there, waiting for you, with a list of everything you could have done better. I.. I love you, Derek Hale. So much it hurts."

 

When Stiles finished his speech he applauded himself for not breaking down in tears. It's good he told them all of that. How many people can say that they had the chance to say goodbye to those they love? He is lucky in that way.

The pack was a wreck. They were not expecting… That. 

Stiles was dying. They were gonna lose him and that was really hard to deal with. They'd do anything to keep him alive but they would respect his wish.

Derek was so proud of his mate. He was so strong. Stronger than anyone in the pack, in some ways. Derek would follow his wishes; he'd make sure the pack is safe and as whole as it can be without Stiles in it. He'll take care of himself, but he knew he would never find someone to love, not after Stiles. He didn't mind that part, because Stiles may not be there with him in his body, but he would be there in his heart. Forever. Because Stiles is right. Their love is much more powerful than something as insignificant as death. And they will reunite. 

For once in his life, Derek Hale had faith.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for any error with my English, it's not my first language :)


End file.
